Wolf
Wolf is a member of The Twelve Locks, a group of powerful Hybrids that serve Rhazan and Ghost. Appearance Wolf has medium messy dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. He wears a dark blue long coat that goes down to his shins. He has a large black leather belt that ties the coat around his waist. Wolf usually keeps one of his arms out of the sleeve, resting his wrist on the belt. Under his coat, He has tight brown pants that are reinforced with darker brown leather pieces. He has white bandages that are tied up his torso and end at his chest, with white bandages on his arms as well that go down to his knuckles. Wolf has the roman numeral X on the shoulder of the arm that hangs out of his coat, indicating that he his the 10th lock. History Wolf was born as the human Dren Hariko, from Hariko village in Sirisia. He was the best friend of Raiken Hariko, but was kidnapped during Rhazan's raid on Hariko village. He was then converted into the 10th Lock and his water affinity was enhanced with the potential affinity after having a shard of Soul placed in his body. As a Lock, Wolf fully remembers his past life before hybridization but, due to Rhazan's experiments, cares nothing for them and only sees them as fragments of a past life for a different person. Equipment Abilities Dire Ice Manipulation By mixing his water and potential affinities, Wolf is able to create dire ice magic, a strong form of ice magic that can reach extremely low temperatures. Energy Manipulation Because of the immense amount of magical energy Wolf possesses, he is able to use pure energy without physically draining his reserves. Using magic in this form makes is very powerful, but the consequence of doing this is usually draining ones magical reserves too quickly. Using magical energy without transforming it can be tricky, as the pure magical energy is much harder to control. Absolute Zero Aura Due to his magic, the area around Wolf drops to extremely low temperatures, freezing almost everything he comes in contact with. Wolf can control this aura, allowing him to touch items and not freeze them, and he can also amplify this aura, making anything within five feet freeze almost instantly. Magic Regeneration Due to the incredible amount of magical energy stored within him, Wolf is able to generate magic faster than he can spend it. This allows him to exert copious amounts of magical power without feeling any physical or magic drain. While this allows wolf to battle tirelessly for an extended amount of time, he does have a limit. He can theoretically use high level magic techniques continuously for about three hours before serious fatigue sets in. This ability also gives him minor healing properties, where small cuts and wounds slowly heal. Techniques * Hunt -''' Wolf materializes a katana with his dire ice magic. This katana has an area of effect, because it freezes the air around it as well. * 'Wolf Head Shield -' Wolf creates a large wolf head and upper body including the front legs out of his magical energy. The wolf is laying down and "bites down", putting Wolf in the mouth. This proves to be a very powerful defensive move since it is made out of magical energy. * 'Wolf Armor -' Wolf uses his magical energy to create heavy armor that encases his body, with the helmet of the armor taking the shape of a wolf head. * 'Hunting Frenzy -' Wolf freezes the ground in a large area. From this layer of ice, multiple Dire Ice Katanas emerge. While there are katanas in specific locations, Wolf can cause a katana to emerge from wherever he wants, using this to trick the opponent into thinking he can only use the ones that have emerged already. * 'Hunting Festival -' Wolf creates clones of himself using his dire ice magic that all have dire ice katanas. All of the clones share the same mind and eyes as Wolf, enabling them to see what Wolf sees and vice versa. * 'Hunting Carnival -' Wolf creates his magical energy wolf and then encases it in ice, which howls towards the sky. In any area where the howl can be heard, the temperature starts dropping, and eventually reaches absolute zero. * 'Ice Prison Binding -' Wolf creates a layer of ice around a target. This does not kill the target, but traps them and makes them unable to move. Parts of the ice can be removed, such as away from the head in order to enable the target to speak. * 'Polar Cosmos -' Wolf creates a giant sphere in the sky by rapidly generating ice on his body and then dispersing it into the atmosphere, causing an icy aura to come from him. This large sphere can then be smashed into the earth, causing massive destruction. * '''True 'Winter -' Wolf causes all of his current ice creations to break, producing a large amount of snow in the vicinity. This blinds the target and disorients them by causing a blizzard. Wolf can move about the blizzard freely, as the individual snow pieces can relay magical presence back to Wolf, making it easy to locate the target. * 'Beast Cannon -' Wolf creates his magical energy wolf. Instead of closing its jaws, a ball of energy starts to form. This ball of energy then shoots a large blast towards the target. Being made out of pure magical energy, this technique is very powerful but uses a very large amount of magical energy. * 'Summoning: Blade of Boros -' Wolf summons the Blade of Boros, an intricate sword made out of ice that cannot be melted. The weapon resembles an intricate katana, with the blade seeming almost cosmic. The Blade of Boros is able to create a thin wave of ice that radiates outwards after a slash. This wave of ice slices through the target, and then freezes the two halves of it. Category:Characters